Sweet Order
by Kirara Onee-san
Summary: Being Dee and Dum's personal maid is hard, especially when they decide one day to give you a dirty order. Will she be able to handle all the dirty tasks they give her, and the dirty things they do to her for a week?
1. Chapter 1

**Order of Sweets-**

**This is a side story to my other story, Hikikomori in Wonderland. Yukairi works for Blood as Dee and Dum's personal maid, that has to do whatever they say or want her to do. For any more questions, PM me or just read Hikikomori in Wonderland.**

* * *

**Day 1- Dum**

Yukairi was in the middle of getting cleaning supplies in the storage room, when her pager beeped. She sighed, took her broom stick, and walked towards the twins' room.

"Yu-chan!"Dee called, throwing his arms around her. Yu-chan, her nickname, was something she told only Boris to call her, but then she allowed others to use it as well.

"Whaddaya need?"she growled.

"Ah, ah, ah~ That's no way to talk to your masters, is it Yu-chan?"Dum reminded her.

Her eye twitched as she smiled. "Y-yes. M-my apologies master Dee, master Dum. What is it that you need?"she asked in a sweet tone. Dee and Dum smirked.

"Yu-chan, we want to make an order~"Dee started, forcing Yukairi to sit on the bed.

"O-of what?"she asked, turning a bit red.

"Something.. Sweet."Dum replied, bringing his face close to hers, placing his hands beside her so she was trapped.

"W-what do you want?"she stuttered, her heart was beating fast.

"You."the twins said in unison. Her face turned bright red.

"W-what? !"she cried, pulling her face as far away from Dum's as she could.

"Yu-chan, don't resist~ Now, be a good girl and lay down."Dee insisted. Yukairi resisted, which started to annoy Dum.

"You leave me no choice then."Dum sighed, as he pulled her into a kiss. His tongue had explored each and every part of her mouth. She moaned quietly to herself as she began to lay down.

"Good girl."Dum whispered, taking off her bow tie. He slowly untied her apron, and threw it on the ground.

"M-master?"she called, in a scared, yet cute voice.

"Hmm?"

"C-can you go easy on me? This... This is my first time after all."she pleaded, giving him a sad face. Dum smirked.

"I'll try."he answered, unbuttoning her blouse. He could clearly see her bra, white with lace and a pink ribbon in the middle. Though, he wondered why she needed it, being her breasts were as flat as a cardboard box. Yukairi immediately detected what he was thinking and frowned..

"If you're going to criticize my boobs, then why even bother doing this with me?"she pouted, a bit disappointed that he cared about breast size.

"Sorry Yu-chan, I just thought it would be more fun if they were bigger."he admitted, making her blush. She knew what he meant. She turned her head to see Dee exiting the room.

"M-master, where are you going?"she asked. He turned and smiled at her.

"It'll be hard for you to have two people, so I'll wait till next time."he smiled, and left, closing the door.

"Yu-chan, I'm going to have to make you wet first, okay?"Dum said. Yukairi nodded her head slowly. Dum took her skirt off, and slowly pulled her panties down. They matched her bra.

She became flustered as she realized her lower body part was visible. Dum started to lick, and she shivered, being a first timer, it felt weird to do this. She saw something like this in a manga though.

"M-master? C-can you please make me... F-feel... Good?"she asked, as Dum licked his lips.

"Of course Yu-chan. You're wet already too, so let's get started."he exclaimed, picking her up. He sat on the bed and placed her on his lap, they were facing each other.

"W-what do I do master?"she asked, and he smirked. He pointed 'down there', confusing her. She soon realized what he meant, and unzipped his pants. Her eyes grew wide at how big it already was.

"So? Are you ready?"she nodded, and inserted his manhood inside of her. She went slowly, which actually cause a bit more pain than it should have. Once it went in all the way, she started panting. Dum kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. Their tongues intertwined, and they both panted. Finally they pulled away for some air.

"M-master. You can move if it you want."she said, hugging him. He accepted her offer, and slowly, he started moving. Her blood trickled down her thighs as they moved, she was a virgin after all.

He moved deep inside of her, making sure to please every inch of her inside. She moaned and panted as he started to move faster.

"Hyaa! M-master, i-it's so tight!"she cried, holding him close. He went faster every minute, causing Yukairi to feel a little pain.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon Yu-chan!"he replied.

"Ngh! It's so~ de~ep!"she moaned, tears filled her eyes.

"I'm cumming Yu-chan!"Dum groaned, as he let it out. Yukairi moaned louder. They both panted, as they laid on the bed next to each other. Yukairi turned towards Dum, who smiled at her.

"Master?"she called.

"Yes Yu-chan?"he answered.

"Can we play this game more?"she asked. He chuckled at her innocent face.

"Of course we can Yu-chan."he said, and kissed her goodnight. Not too long after, they both fell asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

**Haha I was feeling a little pervy today. Don't mind my profile, I'm not Sharon/Kirara, Lexi/Louise, or Skye/Fumiku. I'm Kirara and Lexi's older cousin, and I'm Skye's friend though. Though... I _am_ only 15... Oops! Hehe, don't judge me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Order-**

**This is a side story to my other story, Hikikomori in Wonderland. Yukairi works for Blood as Dee and Dum's personal maid, that has to do whatever they say or want her to do. For any more questions, PM me or just read Hikikomori in Wonderland.**

* * *

**Day 2- Dee**

It was the day after Yukairi had lost her virginity to Dum. She couldn't help but think of that night. Even at breakfast her face was blank, and in her mind she could hear her own moaning, causing her to turn dark shades of red.

"What's wrong Yukairi? You look red... Are you sick?"Elliot asked, putting his forehead to hers. Blood raised an eyebrow, and remembered something he heard last night.

"Ah, by the way Yukairi, last night I heard some strange noises. Do you happen to have anything to do with that?"Blood questioned, sipping his morning tea. Yukairi turned bright red, and looked at Dee and Dum, who were sitting across the table from her. They just shrugged and gave her the He-Asked-You look.

"A-ah, w-well.. I-I was... P-playing a game!"Yukairi lied, leaving Blood to be rather confused, for Yukairi _did_ own eroge games, so it could be that. Then again, it could always have been her and an employee.

"I see... Well then, Elliot and I have some business to attend to at the Amusement Park, make sure the twins don't slack off."Blood said, getting up from his seat. "Now, if you'll excuse us."he added, and walked out the door along with Elliot and a few faceless.

"I-I will sir!"Yukairi stuttered, bowing. Today it was just Dee, Dum, and Yukairi in the mansion. The faceless maids and other servants were given the day off, because it was Blood's birthday tomorrow and he did not want it celebrated and they always do celebrate it.

"Hmmm... Yukairi, we should experiment!"Dum exclaimed. "On the table!"

"Eh?"Yukairi whimpered, turning red.

"Oh no you don't brother! You had her yesterday, today's my day!"Dee protested, grabbing Yukairi from behind.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you two alone. Hehe~"Dum chuckled, and left the two alone.

"M-master... A-are we really going to do it on the table?"Yukairi asked, grabbing onto the hem of her uniform. Her heart was beating fast, and her stomach felt weird.

"That's exactly what we're going to do Yu-chan."Dee whispered in her ear.

"Master... C-can we... D-do it now?"Yukairi asked, though Dee already started undressing her.

"But of course."Dee said as he licked her neck, and nibbled on her ear. He groped her breasts, causing her to moan.

"Ma~ster!"she moaned over and over again as he slowly slid one of his hands down to her panties. He slowly inserted two fingers inside her and started to pull it back and forth, and Dee kissed Yukairi passionately.

"Yu-chan, let's move to the table now."Dee picked her up and put her on top of the table and he leaned over her.

"Master... I-I want you to..."Yukairi blushed, and couldn't say it. Something so dirty. Even if those kinds of things were in eroge, it was too real to be true.

"You want? You're the maid Yu-chan, you shouldn't request things from your master... But, I will do whatever you want me to as long as you say it... Out loud."Dee grinned wide as Yukairi blushed darker and darker.

"B-but..."she tried, but Dee started to get bored.

"Then I guess I should just leave and have you clean up."Dee sighed, and turned to the door.

"N-no! Wait! I... I... I...!"Yukairi cried.

"You what?"Dee asked, smirking.

"I want master to do dirty things to me!"Yukairi shouted aloud. Even Dum heard it from his room, where he was looking at dirty magazines. Dee's smirk grew, and he walked over to Yukairi and pinned her to the table.

"Then I shall do so."Dee said, unzipping his pants. He slowly went inside her, and she moaned quietly. As soon as he was all the way inside, she was already so tight.

"Master, please do it as hard as you can.. A-and you can do whatever you to me from now on."Yukairi panted, already sweating. Dee nodded and started to thrust as hard as he could, making sure to please Yukairi.

"Hyaa! M-master! A-at this r-rate I-I'll- hnng!"Yukairi moaned as Dee kept going. He moved quickly, and he lowered his head to her breasts.

"Yu-chan, I wonder if you taste like vanilla."Dee huffed, and started to lick her. She moaned more this time, she didn't remember Dum ever doing this, not that it didn't feel good.

"Maa~ster! I-I'm going to come!"she moaned, only making Dee go faster.

"Me too Yu-chan, let's come together."Dee groaned, about to burst. At his final thrust, he let all of it out inside her.

"Dee-sama's semen... Fufufufu... It's so much I think I'll get pregnant.."Yukairi panted, licking some of the sticky subject off of her fingers.

"Then I don't mind doing this with you every single day until you actually do get pregnant. I only want you to me Yu-chan. And the only time I want you to be on your knees for another man is when you're tying our son's shoes. We can have twins if you want too."Dee said, making Yukairi want to cry. She didn't know what to say, his words were too sweet.

"B-boss! I told you they wouldn't agree!"Elliot's voice called, and dangerously close.

"Elliot, it doesn't matter. We tried anyways. Yukairi, Dee, Dum, we're ba-"Blood started, but he stopped when he saw Yukairi and Dee's compromising position. Elliot blushed and looked away, and Blood did the same.

"S-sorry for interrupting..."they both said in unison.

"B-boss! T-this isn't what it looks like!"Dee tried, zipping his pants back up.

"Then what exactly is going on here?"Blood asked in an angry tone.

"Dee-sama and I were practicing how to have sex. He said it would help me mature!"Yukairi smiled innocently, squeezing her breasts between her arms. Elliot had blood spurting from his nose, while both Dee and Blood turned white and fell over at her pure innocence.

"Huh? Did Yu-chan say something wrong? Oh! Does Blood-san and Elliot-san want to do it with Yu-chan too? That sounds fun!"Yukairi giggled, clapping her hands together, also causing her breasts to bounce. Elliot had a fountain of blood coming out of his nose. Blood got up and adjusted his hat, blushing.

"N-no, that won't be necessary Yukairi. Maybe you should go out and get some fresh air."Blood suggested, not being able to look at her.

"Okay!"Yukairi agreed cheerfully, and skipped out of the mansion with her maid uniform on incorrectly, making it noticeable that she had just got done having sex.

"W-wait! AT LEAST CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES FIRST!"Blood shouted, going after her.

* * *

**Naughty, naughty Yu-chan... Who's her next victim? Huhu~ There's a hint as to who's next in the story, you just have to look closely. She's not a whore, slut, or... whatever.. She's just a pure and innocent girl who wants to learn more about the reproductive system, and enjoy herself at the same time! xD Any requests after the next chapter? **


End file.
